The God of Hair
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Silly One-shot. The God of Hair, that's what they called Nagato. He had grown quite famous as a hair stylist for movie stars and celebrities over the years. Of course, he had never expected to fall for any of his clients. That was until the God of Hair met his match in the form of Madara Uchiha. The God of Seduction.


The God of Hair

 **Author's Note:** This is a Yaoi story. That means there will be a male x male romantic pairing. In this case, that will be Madera x Nagato and it will be a fluffy and silly oneshot set in the modern era. **Oh and while I'm used to calling him Pain/Pein, I decided to go with the name Nagato as this is a modern story.** If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Dedication:** This story is dedicated to **MadaraUchiha-Chan**. She requested this rather unique pairing. Oh and if you're looking for silly, outrageous Naruto stories I highly recommend checking out her stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

"Look!" Someone points at him. "It's him!" Nagato tries his best not to chuckle at that as he made his way to his shop. "The God of Hair!"

This sort of thing happened quite a bit whenever he went anywhere. One could say that by doing the hair of the stars, he had become a celebrity in his own right. He even had a nickname that he was rather proud of. The God of Hair.

"Yes, it is me." He smiles at the young man. "Would you like an autograph?"

He would never say such things out loud, but Pain very much doubted that the scruffy looking teen could afford to have his hair cut in a place as prestigious as the Rinnegan.

The youth beams at him. "That would be amazing." He grins, flashing Nagato a super bright smile. "Gai Sensei is never going to believe this." The bushy browed kid hands him a sheet of paper and a pen. "Could you make it out to Rock Lee and Gai?"

Nagato nods as he signs his name almost as faster than anyone could blink. "Here you go." Though his lavender eyes trail over Lee's bowl haircut as he tries not to frown in disapproval. "Tell you what, kid." He smiles. "I'll give you a free hair cut and put you on my website. I tend to give a random makeover to people once in awhile as a way to generate publicity."

That's when a blue haired woman peeks her head out of the shop and smiles at him. "Nagato, I'm not sure that he's over 18." Oh right. "You might need permission from his parents."

It was a good thing that he had Konan working for him. Otherwise, his enthusiasm might get him into trouble. She was well the voice of reason inside Rinnegan.

"Of course." He nods at Lee. "Why don't you bring your parents with you to the shop sometime during regular business hours and we'll discuss the matter more in detail later?" That seemed reasonable enough to him.

Lee grins even more at him. "Alright! I will!" The boy was certainly the excitable type. There was no getting around that. "I'm sure they'll understand though. This would be extremely youthful!" With that being said, the teen dashes off before Nagato could get another word in edgewise.

He shakes his head. Well kids these days were always in such a hurry. Oh well.

* * *

"Thanks, Angel." He nods at Konan as he heads inside the shop. "So who is my first appointment for today?"

Madara chuckles at that as he looks over at him. "I am." He smirks at the hairstylist. "After all, there should always be a demon in any story with an angel. Don't you agree?"

Nagato tries his best not to blush at that. The words weren't that outrageous, but as always it was difficult to tell with Madara. What was sincere flirtation and what was just his natural charisma spilling forth?

"I agree completely." The orange haired man laughs as he strides over to Madara. "So should I presume you want me to make you look even more pretty than usual for another movie?"

No one in their right mind would call Madara Uchiha pretty. Handsome, sexy, gorgeous, attractive, regal, terrifying, and other adjectives were certainly more appropriate, but Nagato couldn't lie. He did love teasing the other man just a bit.

Alright. Maybe, more than a little bit. So sue him. Everyone needed a hobby.

Madara rolls his eyes at that. "I'm not pretty and you know it." He smirks at Nagato. "You're the one with the lavender eyes, Gorgeous."

"Well now we know you aren't color blind." Nagato chuckles as he strides over towards Madara and stands the movie star's chair. "So that's good, I suppose. Speaking of color, are you keeping your natural black or are you going to let me experiment?"

Madara's hair was every hairdresser's dream really. Long, thick, black, and completely unique. He'd never seen someone with hair that actually could pass for a lion's mane before and to make matters even more interesting, it was apparently just naturally that way.

Madara smirks at him. "Oh you can _experiment_ with me as much as you like." His words cause Nagato to blush even more deeply. "Just not my hair. It's staying black."

"You're impossible." Nagato shakes his head as he wraps a towel around Madara's neck and has him leaven back against the sink. "You know that, right?"

Of course, that shouldn't have surprised him really. Madara was probably the most popular celebrity in Hollywood at the moment and had been for several years. It was only natural that he'd end up with a big head from all that stroking. Well, ego stroking he meant.

Not the other kind of stroking. The kind of stroking that was sending a million rather inappropriate thoughts racing through the young man's mind.

The actor looks up at him through those ridiculously long and perfect lashes of his. "Oh I know." Did he use some sort of product to make them that was or were they naturally that luxurious? "I've been told time and time again that it is just part of my charm."

It was at this point, that Nagato notices Konan and some of his other employees were making themselves a bit scarce. Uh huh. He could only hope that wasn't because they wanted to capture this on camera and throw it up on the Internet or something equally ghastly.

"Well that's probably just because people were starstruck." He shakes his head as he grabs an absurdly expensive shampoo and conditioner. "That's why you come to me because you know that I'll always be honest with you."

Nagato smiles at that as he uses one hand to ensure Madara's mane was properly wet. He'd had the privilege of working with said mane for a few months now. He knew how to handle it. He just wished that the same could be said about the rest of Madara.

The movie star laughs and looks up at him with hooded eyes. "Well yes, there is that. You're always honest with me." Damn right, Nagato was. He was always honest with all his clients.

It was just that the client currently getting soaking wet was in a different league than most of the others. He'd never wanted to sleep with one of his shop's customers before.

Truly, that had taken some getting used to. At first, Nagato had pawned it off to a celebrity crush. Almost everyone got one of those sooner or later. It was nothing to be too ashamed of. It wasn't like he was some kind of weird stalker or actually thought something would come of it.

"That's right." He quickly begins pouring in some pine scented shampoo into the other man's hair.

He liked the scent on Madara. It was natural, suitably masculine, and so primal in his mind without being pretentious. Nagato knew that it probably wasn't healthy, but he was a bit obsessed with the other man's hair.

Alright. He was more than a bit obsessed. In his defense though, well he was known as 'The God of Hair.' It really was only to be expected that he would develop such a fixation.

Madara chuckles. "It also doesn't hurt that I like the view." Chuckles like that should be thoroughly illegal in Nagato's mind.

A subdued laugh really shouldn't sound that sexy. It shouldn't conjure up forbidden images so easily, but it did. The man was just ridiculously sexy. There really ought to be a law that limited the amount of sex appeal that one individual could exude ate any given time.

"Well I suppose that we are in a very good location." Nagato nods as he adds some conditioner into those long dark locks of hair.

Hair that really wouldn't have looked out of place in an era long since passed. The era of the samurai. Today though, well it certainly turned heads everywhere Madara went.

Not only that, but the bastard had to be irritatingly charismatic. The man could insult you right to your damn face and you couldn't help, but be charmed by him. It was annoying and enthralling all at once.

Madara laughs and nods at him. "Yes, it is." His eyes were dancing with mirth now. "Though I'm almost certain that you know that wasn't what I was talking about. You can't possibly be that naïve."

"Yes, I can!" The words left his mouth before Nagato really had a chance to examine what they meant.

Damn it. He had just argued that he was naïve. Madara was most assuredly going to laugh at him now.

The day had started off so well too. Nagato had added to his client list. There had been that meeting with the 'Lee' and he even got to do the movie star's hair. Now, he had just gone and mucked up his perfectly splendid day. It wasn't fair how all that could be undone with a single sentence.

Madara smiles slyly at him. "I suppose, that's true." A smile that spoke of stolen kisses and secretive caresses in dark and hidden places.

The man really was made for the big screen, Nagato muses. Though he was sure that many people were disappointed the star had chosen to keep his roles slightly clean.

He certainly didn't shy away from romantic roles, but Nagato couldn't recall him being in any movie that was too lewd. Madara had a knack for toeing the line between sensual and trashy, well at least when it came to his career anyway.

"You know, I'm never quite sure with you." Nagato sighs as he quickly and meticulously watches every luscious strand of hair on that head of his. "Whether you're sincerely flirting with me or if that's just how you treat everyone."

The man was too talented of an actor for his own good really. How was anyone supposed to tell when Madara was sincerely interested in a person and when he was just being a ham?

Madara smiles slyly at him as Nagato helps him sit up. "With you, it's always sincere." To which the orange haired man shakes his head and issues a chuckle of his own.

He doubted that. Nagato knew that he wasn't ugly and some people might consider him attractive, if their tastes ran exotic. He couldn't compete with the stars that Madara no doubt had throwing themselves at him every single day though.

Nagato had healthy self-esteem, but he wasn't delusional. His unusually colored orange locks of hair, lavender eyes, and many piercing certainly made an impression on everyone that he met, but that didn't mean it was enough to keep the interest of someone like Madara Uchiha though.

"I'm sure that you tell everyone that." Nagato smiles as shakes his head and begins cutting Madara's hair.

The fact that he was now wielding scissors with a practiced ease seems to make the other man hesitate for a moment. Probably because Madara knew the truth. No one could defeat 'The God of Hair' when he had a pair of scissors in his hands.

Madara shakes his head and sighs. "Just a trim." He smiles at Nagato. "I believe you know that my hair is part of my signature look and just like you, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

Why did it suddenly feel as though a colony of butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach? Most likely because Madara was damn good at delivering his lines.

That had to be what it was though. Right? Surely, Madara Uchiha wasn't actually hitting on him with any sense of seriousness. That was just preposterous.

"That's unexpectedly sweet of you." Nagato laughs softly as he continues trimming the movie star's hair. "Which is ironic, considering you normally play villains."

Madara was very good at being bad. The camera loved him, but usually in an evil light. Well at least that was the case as far as whoever was in charge of casting was concerned.

"I can be sweet when I want to be." He glances at him. "If that's something that you're interested in."

Wow. He was really laying it on thick today. Nagato tries to get his hear to stop pounding at that thought as he quickly finishes cutting the gorgeous man's hair. It wouldn't do to give himself false hope like this. Just what kind of game was Madara playing with him, anyway?

"Well you're all set." The orange haired stylist smiles, a few minutes later. "Have a look in the mirror and see what you think?"

Naturally, Madara did exactly that. "I think that I look amazing as always." The man could be sweet, but he also had a narcissistic streak it seemed.

Which might not be entirely Madara's fault. That sort of thing was common to those in 'The Industry.'

"Of course, you do." Nagato smirks at him. "If you said anything else, I'd recommend you have an eye exam or check you for a fever because clearly, you'd be going blind or hallucinating."

Madara laughs at that as he stands up and snatches Nagato's phone from the counter. "True enough." A fact that made Nagato twitch. "I've written my name and number into your contacts because I know what would go really well with my new haircut."

"Oh really?" Nagato raises an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

Madara smirks at him in that devilish way that only he possessed. "A gorgeous ginger in my bed after we enjoy the romantic candlelit dinner we'll be having back at my place, once you get off work."

Nagato's eyes must have widen to the size of saucers, but he found himself tongue-tied. Was he serious? He looked serious.

'The God of Hair' soon got his answer when Madara leans down and captures Nagato's with his own. "I'm not joking about any of this." It was enough to make him want to swoon really.

The feeling of Madara's lips against his own was incredible. He'd never experienced anything like this. It was a pure shot of adrenaline and lust all at once.

Nagato barely had the presence of mind to kiss the other man back, before Madara broke away. Though he did manage to say something.

"Alright." He smirks at Madara. "Though I do hope that personal chef of yours is ready to prepare a meal for "The God of Hair.' I have exceedingly high expectations of you, Madara. Don't let me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Madara winks at him before heading towards the door. "Call me when you get off work and we'll work on getting you off in an entirely different manner, once we're done with dinner."

Nagato gulps and nods dumbly as Madara leaves. As soon as the other man left, the hair stylist realized one important fact with startling clarity. He might be 'The God of Hair,' but Madara Uchiha was 'The God of Seduction.'


End file.
